


Lost Pieces Of The Puzzle

by VertigoReader101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance's mom adopts Keith, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Lance's mother (Voltron), Rain, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: The team's family wait in anticipation for the arrival of their children, but not without supporting each other before the big event. When team Voltron do arrive, it's a blur of hugs, tears, and rain, but Rosa McClain won't have it any other way.





	Lost Pieces Of The Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's and Shiro's mothers talk a little like robots bc they don't understand the concept of contractions like don't instead of do not, since they are both immigrants who didn't grow up with English.  
> I also made Hunk's parents female and male despite most of the fandom giving him two moms. I just think this is most realistic for the show, but you do you. I don't judge.  
> I also wrote this before Adam came into the world, so he is mentioned but doesn't actually show up. If you don't know about him, this story won't spoil anything big, it'll just make you a bit confused. 
> 
> Alsooooo, I focused mostly on the mothers than the fathers, but can you blame me? To be honest, I didn't feel like being responsible for so many characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking into the Garrison was like walking into a graveyard with no trails. Rosa felt lost, looking around like if she looked hard enough, she’ll find who she’s looking for. The hallways felt full despite the lack of people, questions bleeding through the walls in taunting manner. 

Her husband’s hand was clasped in hers and he squeezed her hand in reassurance throughout their walk. The building was dim because of the fleeting sunlight, classes already done and students staying in their rooms. Her family trailed behind her and she could hear their quiet whispering but couldn’t decipher what they were saying.

The commander stopped to open a door for them and Rosa openly glared at Iverson as she walked past him, letting her dark brown eyes glare daggers into his one eye. Whoever did that to his eye was her saviour. The man pierced his lips together in discomfort, very well the one who received her rapid yelling on the phone many times. 

The room seemed like a meeting room by the long, wooden table with twelve chairs. Nothing else was in the room but a white projector sitting on the table and a small window that was letting the small amount of light in, which was the only thing in the room that showed any comfort.

People were already sitting at the table, a woman with short hair was at the head, arms crossed and expression filled with worry. A man and woman and an elderly woman with dark skin sat at the side all talking in hushed voices. A tall woman sat straight and tall at the other end of the table, black hair wavy and brown eyes that showed no emotion, and an elderly man sitting next to her.

She knew exactly who they were from all of the phone calls they received and returned each other. 

Colleen Holt noticed her first, sitting up immediately to give them all a hug. There were dark circles around her soft golden brown eyes.

“It’s good to officially meet you, Rosa.” She said in a soft, quiet voice as if she talked loud it’ll shatter the air.

“Yes, it nice to see you, sweetie.” She said with her heavy accent and smiled up at her.

“Rosa?” A voice heard from behind Colleen. 

It was Hunk’s mother, Talia, round features giving her a comforting aura as she approached Rosa to give her a hug. 

She turned to see her family already settling into seats then turned back to the woman. “Talia, it has been a long time.” She smiled up at the woman.

“At least this time the reason for seeing each other is more happy than depressing.” Talia joked with a slight chuckle.

Rosa let out a puff of laughter and her chest tightened at the reminder of why she was there in the first place. Her eyes then caught the black haired woman who was staring intently at her hands that were clasped on the table.

“Is that, Kimiko?” She asked the two women.

“Yes,” Colleen responded. “She hadn’t talked much since arriving though. It’s only her and her father who keeps mumbling to himself.”

Rosa nodded and walked over to the woman and not until she was towering over Kimiko did she notice Rosa. Her eyes pierced brown dark enough to look black and a frown settled on her sharp features.

Rosa smiled kindly. “I’m Rosa, it is nice to finally meet you.”

The woman nodded and let a smile graze her face. “Sorry, I’m so nervous that I do not notice anything around me.” She stood from her seat to give her a small hug. “This is my father, Jin.” The man didn’t move at the mention of his name. Kimiko leaned in close and gave her an uncharacteristic smirk. “His old mind makes him practically useless.”

“I heard that.” Jin rasped out but didn’t add anything else.

Out of everyone in the room, Colleen and Talia are the ones Rosa talked to most after the disappearance of their children. She has talked to Kimiko a few times over the years, but they were usually short conversations and only about their sons, where else Rosa talks to the other mothers for other reasons.

The only thing that came out of their children’s disappearance was the friendships they all have grown. Though Rosa would take Lance over friendship any day. 

“How have you been holding up?” It was Colleen, who also came to stand next to Rosa, Talia right next to her. Rosa felt a little peeved that they were all taller than her.

Kimiko crossed her arms and her frown was back.

“Honestly? Scared.”

“We all are, honey.” Rosa smiled and brought her into a hug that the others quickly joined.

* * *

Lance gaped as he watched as Neptune came into view in the red lion’s cockpit.

He had only seen the planet on television screens and the blue planet sent tendrils of excitement through his bones. The depth of darkness could always look so angry and loud, but today it was calm, a warmth that was sprinkled with familiar constellations. It was a blanket that was welcoming him further into its clutches.

Almost halfway there and they’ll be landing on earth’s surface. Then he’ll be home with his family who he gets to hug and kiss and cry onto. All of the homesickness will dissipate and he’ll get to dance in the rain and sing in the kitchen in his house back in Cuba. He’ll get to surf with Luis and Veronica and search for sea glass with Marco. Lance will plant flowers with his mom and abuela and fix his dad’s truck with him.

He’ll be home and won’t have to worry about a war and he’ll finally be free. That is until he will have to leave.

Lance gulped down that thought and instead tuned into Pidge talking facts about saturn to their alien friends.

“So there is no living life?” Allura asked.

“No, the climate is way too cold for humans to live on there too, but we are working on a technology that will let us do that.”

Allura hummed in thought. “Humans are weak in their technology.”

Lance couldn’t help the snort at how official she said it.

“Pidge.” Keith interrupted their conversation with his typical demanding tone. “How long until we reach earth’s atmosphere?”

“A little over an hour.”

“Good, we’re on schedule. When that one hour hits, contact your dad.”

* * *

The whole room was tense as they waited for any news of their children. The room was quiet despite the whispers that were spoken between the families. Rosa had taken Kimiko’s spot who was talking with her husband. She was watching her children converse, Marco sitting hunched on the table with Veronica and Luis in front of him, Veronica’s hand in his. The two oldest siblings looked like children despite them being in their late twenties to thirties, scared and hopeful for the return of their brother. Marco, so young and only knew his brother for a few years, and yet he was the glue that held the family together when Lance was absent.

Rosa let out a deep, tired sigh, rubbing at her eyes like that will wipe away the lack of sleep from the night before and the other nights since Lance’s disappearance. She felt a pressure on top of her head and looked up to see her husband smiling lovingly, face close and intimate. 

“Calm down, love.” He said in spanish. “He’s going to be here any moment now safe and sound.”

Rosa smiled up at her love. “Thank you, Antonio, I’ve just been so worried.” She said, easily slipping back to her native tongue.

Antonio leaned down to press another kiss on her head. “It will be okay. How about we catch up with the Garrett’s, they promised to tell me a new recipe they made up.”

Rosa giggled. “Okay, love.” She took his hand and stood up to approach the couple.

She knew the only reason they were talking about food was to distract the fact that their children were coming home after three years of silence. She knew they were all neglecting the fact that in only moments, their babies with be safe in their arms.

As she scanned the people in the room, Rosa could read all of their fears. The fear that their children will come home scarred and damaged, strangers to them as they talk about war. The traumatic experiences they have to face which they all didn’t dare to think about. The knowledge that their babies have killed with their own hands and seen death with their own eyes.

Their children have changed and it doesn’t take physically seeing and talking to them for them to know the truth.

Like the knowledge that Lance might not be all smiles anymore.

But looking at the family members, she couldn’t help feel like someone was missing. Rosa tapped her husband’s shoulder.

“Aren’t there five of them? Why are there only four of us?”

Antonio frowned and his brows furrowed in thought. “I...I do not know.”

“Colleen hadn’t told you yet?” Talia asked.

Rosa raised a brow. “Tell me what?”

“The boy you’re talking about doesn’t have anyone on earth to return to.”

She let that sink into her brain and her face became more troubled as she thought more about it. No family, not even friends?

“That is going to change.”

* * *

“Dad, can you hear me?” Pidge said into her helmet. 

“Loud and clear, Pigeon.” Came Samuel's voice.

Lance watched Pidge nod even though her dad couldn’t see her, smile wide on her face.

“We’re about an hour away from getting to earth’s atmosphere. We would’ve been there earlier if our lion’s aren’t so busted from the galra’s latest attack.”

“It’s alright, everyone’s family are here and waiting, but take your time.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “They’re there already?” He whispered. 

“Yes, Lance.” He could hear the smile in his voice. “All of your parents and siblings and some grandparents are there as well.”

Lance’s heart clenched and he could barely breathe, hands shaking as reality sunk deep into his skin.

“Oh, boy.” Hunk sighed. “I’m going to see mom and dad.”

“Mom.” Matt added in his own distant voice.

“Mom and grandpa.” Shiro added.

“Finally.” Keith smiled. “We’re almost home.”

* * *

Everyone stopped talking and immediately turned their attention to the opened door. Sam slowly closed the door behind him, the sound of it clicking echoed like a gunshot throughout the silent room. The man turned and looked over the group of people, his eyes soft as their eyes met.

“They finally entered the Milky Way and I have made contact with my daughter and she said they’ll break earth’s atmosphere in an hour.” Sam announced.

The room stayed quiet for an antagonizing long moment. Then a choked sob rippled the silence and everyone turned to Kimiko who had her hands covering her face, hunched in her seat. Everyone moved at once and began comforting the woman like it was their mission to comfort her. They all knew what she was feeling, so it was up to them to become each other’s family and support the other. No therapist could outdo a family’s love.

One more hour and their puzzle pieces will be put back to where they belong.

* * *

Lance had always come up of ways on how he would feel when finally seeing earth right there, in front of him waiting. At first, he thought it would be pride, the knowledge that he made his family proud and made it to space as a pilot. He then thought it would be about a month for so after finding out about Voltron. They would’ve saved the universe in no time and will be able to get back to earth as if nothing even happened. Then as time went by, the more his thoughts became darker. 

He thought it would be happiness with the knowledge that he’ll finally see his family, then it was hesitation and sadness with the thoughts of his family resenting him after he left. And now he felt himself feeling both along with anger for himself more than the galra who caused this in the first place.

He shouldn’t have left. He should’ve at least told them before causing damage. Could’ve contacted them, found a way, did anything to just tell them that he was okay. But he didn’t, and he couldn’t without risking their lives and every other human’s lives.

It was for their good.

For their good.

Now he was staring right at the blue and green planet that was coated in patches of white. They were ironically facing America, clouds thick as they covered majority of the country. It looked almost fake with how much he looked at it on the map in the castle. Earth looked like it came from a fairytale book, something fake but one could believe in the stories it tells.

They were all silent, even Kaltenecker stood silent as they all watched earth, looking the exact same as if they weren’t gone all this time. That just made Lance wonder what had changed over the years. Sure, it has only been three years - four for Shiro - but technology advances quick with humans. Lance briefly wonders if they had a new president now.

“It’s beautiful.” Allura breathed in awe.

“A little small, but very pretty, yes.” Coran added in his cheery tone. “Lance?”

“...Yeah?” He asked in a small voice.

“Do you think it’s raining down there?”

Lance smiled. “I hope so, Coran, I really hope so.”

When everyone was ready, they prepared themselves and delved towards the waiting atmosphere.

* * *

Rosa liked to compare the loss of her son as her heart being ripped from her body and crushed into a million pieces, then sold to the devil himself to burn its remains then the process was repeated. When she explained this to their family therapist, he blinked back in short surprise before quickly turning back to his professional self. He thought she was over exaggerating, but he never lost a child. He never lost the child who he loved before they even gained a heart to love back.

So she held her other children as they all walked outside and watched the sky slowly be covered by grey clouds. The weather was an opposite for what everyone felt, but unlike everyone else, the greying sky was something happy for the McClain family. The memories of Lance dancing in the rain and splashing in puddles, uncaring to his wet clothes and the thunder rolling in. The McClain family proudly welcomed the upcoming rainfall.

The hour was up and now all they had to do was search the evening sky for any sign of movement. They didn’t know exactly what they were looking for, but unknown ships flying in the sky and towards the garrison wasn’t very common. 

“No matter what happens,” Talia said to all of them, gaze still up to the sky like everyone else. “We will be okay.”

Rosa held her breath when a flash of black came to view, then red, then yellow, then green. Mere dots in the sky that were becoming bigger within seconds, but it held so much. All the antagonizing years of crying and nightmares and mourning, and grief, all for this moment to happen.

The closer they got to the surface, the more shape the ships formed. Lions, just like what Sam told them, huge and robotic and very very real. Rosa couldn’t help but gawk, but she wasn’t the only one as they all took in the sight of the lions of Voltron.

Before she could ready herself, the lions planted themselves quite far from the building, but she could still run. Her eyes were locked on the red lion. That’s his. He’s in there right now. At first, nothing happened, the lions settled and no one moved and the longer no one moved, the more the sky was covered.

Then the black lion was roaring, great and mighty as if it was a real lion. The other four lions soon joined and the sound was thunderous. But it wasn’t a defensive roar, it was a welcoming roar. An ‘I’m home’ roar. It was everything to make Rosa snap. 

Hot tears formed in her eyes and quickly tendriled down her face and she hugged her children closer. Her body was shaking and her vision blurred, so she swiftly wiped them away so she could see. Heart beating fast, she watched as the green lion’s mouth opened and a ramp came out for two figures to run out of the beast. 

Movement caught the side of her eye and see saw Colleen and Sam sprinting to catch up with their children. All four of them collapsed in hugs and crying, desperately clinging to each other. 

This sent a chain of the other lions opening. First was the yellow lion and in no time the Garrett’s were all hugging and sobbing in each other’s arms.

But she kept her eyes on the red lion the whole time, waiting desperately for it to reveal her son. The lion’s mouth was fully open but no one showed up. Rosa was holding her breath, trying not to worry too much. It’s fine. He’s probably just as scared as she was.

Then suddenly, a figure began to slowly descend the ramp of the red lion. He stopped right as soon as he landed and she could see his face. His expression was wide eyed surprised and happy and scared. His mouth was slightly agape and she couldn’t help but notice that he was the exact same. This was her Lance.

He started running and so did she, her family right beside her. He fell right into her arms like a puddle and now she was sobbing. She could feel his own tears soaking her shirt as he nudged his face into her neck. Her family have wrapped her and Lance in one big group hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Lance whispered in Spanish. “I’m so sorry.”

Rosa shushed him calmly and rubbed a rhythm onto his back in comfort. “Do not be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry about. We love you, Lance.”

His sobs became louder. “I love you so much. You don’t know how much I missed you.”

“Just don’t be leaving us without saying anything ever again.” Luis demanded sending a light smack at Lance’s head. “You hear me?”

Lance turned to look at his older brother. “Yeah, I hear you.” Then he was hugging Luis and Rosa put a hand to her heart as it beat loudly. 

Lance then jumped to hug each and everyone of them, then again and again, just non stop hugs as he sent them beaming smiles filled with tears and gripping hugs. Rosa noticed that he had gotten taller and when he hugged her for the fourth time, she felt how wide his shoulders became and the muscles that laid beneath the clothing.

He was different, but feeling him in her arms, she knew he was safe and the same mama's boy who she loves. No amount of war experience would ever change that.

* * *

Seeing them so close was like a punch in the gut to Lance. Watching them stare at him in hope and disbelief had him paralyzed at the end of his lion’s ramp. He could see the heartache in their eyes from all the way where he stood, lips quaking and tears falling as they stared at him.

Those were the people he felt so homesick for that he couldn’t sleep at night. Those were the people that drove Lance to continue doing his dream of being a pilot. Those were the people that gave him a meaning in space.

He locked eyes with his mama and he was moving. Her warmth made him melt and just feeling her arms around him sent him sobbing. More pairs of arms surrounded him in gripping holds and it felt so good to be back. Love filled his chest and everything felt so good.

Luis and Lance never hug, it’s always hand shakes and noogies and anything else, but never hugs. So Lance gave him six long hugs which Luis happily gave back. 

“I’ve missed you little bro.” Luis whispered into a hug.

“I know.” He earned a slap for that.

Hugging Veronica was just as bone crushing as a Hunk hug. But it was filled with love and emotion and it was hard to let go each time.

“Does this mean we have to make a parade for you, mister defender of the universe?”

Lance laughed. “Nah, I already get enough parades from alien planets, they are super tiring.”

Lance earned another slap and a scowl that held no menace.

“What? It’s true- ow! Stop hitting me, Veronica!”

Every time Lance looked down to Marco, he couldn’t help but gawk at how tall he has gotten. His front teeth have came in and his cheeks were a little bit less chubby.

Lance twirled him around in the air, releasing the laughter and squeals that came from the little boy. Marco pleaded for more spins and Lance happily complied, throwing him in the air only to catch him despite his mama’s scolding for doing so. But Lance caught him every time.

His dad seemed to want to hug him for even longer than Lance intended to hug him. Whenever Lance would try to pull away, his papa would bring him back in.

“I’m so proud of you. You are doing something so great for the universe. I couldn’t be more proud.”

Lance’s finally dry cheeks were soon wet all over again.

* * *

After watching Lance hug his family for the seventh time, Rosa turned her attention to the Holt family. Matt and Pidge were practically bouncing while they told their parents stories and probably scientific stuff, which she learned was loved by all of the Holt’s. 

The Garrett’s were still hugging while Hunk talked, Talia’s fingers running through the boy’s hair. Tears streaking their faces from their soft eyes.

Rosa paused when she caught sight on Kimiko Shirogane with her son. He looked so different from before with stark white hair, and a scar running across his nose. Rosa had to blink several times to make sure that, yes, that was a robotic arm. It was pearl white with blue accents and looked so gawky and strange on him.

Kimiko had one hand in his coloured hair and the other gripping his robotic arm. He was so much taller than her and it looked so off and wrong. Their eyes were locked onto each other with broken expressions. Jin had a grip on Takashi’s flesh hand and he was shaking as he looked up at his towering grandson.

Kimiko was one of the most well kept people Rosa knew. The thin and tall figure of her held a grace and power that spoke as control. Her son shared the same stature of confidence, but even with the bulky figure, the scar, the arm, he still looked like a little kid who had seen too much to be healthy. This man obviously had held everything in for too long, and now that he was in his family’s arms, he finally gets to crumble.

Rosa smiled softly and turned away to give them some privacy. A figure caught her attention, leaning on the black lion’s paw, arms crossed and closed off. He wore a small smile on his face, barely even there, but noticeable if you looked. His gaze was on the Shirogane’s, looking lost in thought as he didn’t move and blinked slowly. 

Despite being clad in bright red, he looked closed in and invisible. The boy looked like he didn’t want to be noticed and blended in the robotic lion as if he was a ghost. Rosa couldn’t help the awful feeling like he did that a lot. Disappear. 

He seemed to snap out of his gaze and traveled his eyes over the others, his smile becoming more apparent as he watched them. His eyes then stopped somewhere close to her, so he turned to see Lance moving his hands sporadically in wide gestures as he told his siblings about his lion. She turned to see the boy in red loosen his grip on his arms and let them fall, his chest rising and falling as he sighed.

Rosa was taken aback though when the smile completely disappeared all at once, then he was looking away and his arms were back to be crossed. A shield from his thoughts.

Rosa determinedly walked over to her son and put a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. His eyes met hers and they shined so bright that her breath caught in her throat. She missed him so much.

“Lance, who is the young man over there?” She gestured over to the black lion that stood up tall.

She watched as he blinked twice and his smile falling as he watched the boy in red. 

“You mean, Keith?” He asked. 

“That’s, Keith?” So that’s the boy Thalia told her about.

Lance nodded and gave her a smile. “Don’t worry about him. He broods all the time. You wanna meet him?”

“Yes, he looks lonely.”

Lance’s smile turned sad. “Yeah, he does that a lot too.” Then he was walking. “Wait here.”

She watched him jog towards Keith and caught the boy’s attention. He smiled at her son immediately and said something. They both talked back and forth and the longer their conversation, the more Keith’s smile dropped. Lance then was pulling him towards them, Keith struggling in his hold.

Up close, Keith’s eyes looked more blue than black and his scar looked purple and abrupt on his light skin. His hair was long and added to his hiding nature, and Rosa briefly wondered if he’d let her cut it.

“Um, hi Mrs. McClain, it’s, it’s nice to meet you.” He stammered looking very uncomfortable.

She smiled at him with as much warmth as she could muster. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Keith.” She then pulled him in a hug and she noticed his hesitation, but he eventually hugged back but without as nearly as much confidence. “Thank you for helping Lance not get himself hurt.” 

She chuckled when her son squawked. “I don’t need, Keith, to babysit me, thank you very much!”

“Who’s Keith?” Luis chimed in, the mother siblings and her husband right next to him as they approached the trio. 

Lance stepped closer to Keith and swung arm around the shoulders of an unexpecting Keith.

“This mullet boy right here.” Keith rolled his eyes. “He’s the leader of Voltron so be nice, Luis.” He glared at his brother.

“Since when were you ever nice to me?” Keith asked Lance, body relaxing.

“I’m the only one who gets to make fun of you, Mullet. Pay attention.” 

Veronica stepped forward and gave Keith a sly smile. “Please tell us all of Lance’s embarrassing moments.”

“Yeah.” Luis added. “I’m sure he embarrassed himself in front of so many alien chicks with his awful flirting.”

Lance squawked in protest.

Keith chuckled and smirked with an evil vengeance. “You have no idea.”

Suddenly, a clap of thunder boomed from the skies and it was then pouring with rain. It pelted down on them without mercy and cries of surprise were heard from the group.

Lance immediately wiped away his scowl from his brother’s insult into a beaming sunshine of happiness. 

“OH MY GOD!” Rosa watched Lance scream, shaking Keith’s shoulders (poor boy). He then turned to face the lion’s and he was jumping up and down in excitement. “CORAN. IT’S RAIN!”

“IT IS?” Yelled out a voice, a man with wild red hair running out of the blue lion.

“CORAN, IT’S RAINING!” Lance repeated and then was sprinted towards this Coran who was suddenly radiant with enthusiasm.

Rosa then watched her son dance in the rain with the man with the moustache and a girl with white hair who exited the blue lion. The other paladins then ran to join in their celebration as they laughed and danced with each other in victorious shouts and smiles that could beat the sun.

* * *

It was getting late and they were all crowded in the meeting room, each of them with towels wrapped around their soaking bodies. Lance was able to introduce himself to his team’s families and they all seemed to like him if he’d say so himself. Lance prided himself for being such a charismatic person, probably due to being in such a big family. Gotta be the odd one out yeah know? Now, Lance supposed, he was very much the odd one out now and he couldn’t help but feel pride fill his chest. 

His mother had scooped Keith up like he was her own son and was practically beaming when she finally met his mother. She wouldn’t let Keith leave her side, but with the exception of him meeting the team’s families. Right when he got back, she cooped him into a ring of questions and compliments and Lance would be lying if he didn’t laugh at how surprised and overwhelmed Keith had gotten within each question and praise.

“Oh, I have a great idea!” His mother exclaimed. “How about you two stay at my house for a while?”

 

Both Keith and Krolia were taken aback by this invitation, both sharing a look of uncertain.

“Yeah.” Lance chimed in. “It’s not like you have any other place to go.”

“Actually,” Keith started. “We were planning to go to the shack for a little while so Krolia can say bye.”

Lance could see the sadness in his mother’s eyes. “Do that for a few days and come stop by at the house. There isn’t really much to do in that shack anyway.”

Keith smiled at Lance and nodded after sighing. “Okay, that’d be nice. Thanks.”

His mother waved at him adsently. “It’s okay, sweetheart. The more the merrier.”

Keith then stood up from his seat. “I’m gonna go for a walk if you don’t mind.”

“Of course sweety, don’t get lost.”

Lance watched him leave and felt a frown graze his face. That boy has always been a mystery. 

Lance was listening to Talia telling him a story about baby Hunk when Keith came back, a small, knowingly smile on his face. He walked up to Shiro who was sitting right next to him and sat up on the table to face the older man. 

“Adam is here. I think you should talk to him.”

Shiro flinched at hearing the name and a mixture of emotions flicked through his face. Slowly, he nodded and stood up, right before he could turn around, Keith put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile which had Shiro relaxing slightly.

“Thanks, Keith.” The younger boy nodded and watched as Shiro walked out of the room.

After a few seconds of waiting for Keith to elaborate, Lance decided to ask.

“Who’s Adam?”

Keith flinched from being spoken to and stared at Lance with wide and panicked eyes.

“Uh, Shiro and Adam used to be really close.”

Lance nodded in acceptance but couldn’t help but feel there was something going on. But if Keith wasn’t telling him, Lance didn’t need to know. Yet.

The night continued and it wasn’t until Lance’s fifth yawn in a row that his mom suggested them to all sleep. The Garrison provided them all with rooms and Lance’s was sporting two beds. His siblings squished on the one bed with him and his parents on the other.

The room was dark, something that usually held fear and the unknowingly. But cuddled with his family who only gave him love and support the last few hours, Lance couldn’t feel anymore at peace.

He finally had fit himself back into the puzzle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I didn't mention Yorak, so pretend he's playing with Kaltenecker or something.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
